


To know, to taste, for the fairest.

by astral_gravy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, fanart - Fandom
Genre: Apple of Eden, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, In the Beginning, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), goes with the damn drawing, making an apple sexy somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/pseuds/astral_gravy
Summary: Aziraphale in ink, gouache, gold leaf.





	To know, to taste, for the fairest.

**Author's Note:**

> accompanying ficlet:
> 
> The apple shone in his long fingers, rubine and gleaming. Taking it almost reverently to his lips, the demon paused to cast a glace toward the angel puzzling over him a few paces away.  
A sharp crack, and the jewel-like skin gave way to pristine white flesh, dripping and foaming its way down wet, winking sides, ruddy lips, long, tapered fingers.  
" Care for a taste, angel?" he offered, a guarded smile ghosting his lips as, ever curious,the white-clad figure caught his glance; all blue fire in hungry, darting eyes.  
A moment's trepidation, and cupid's bow lips flushed, white teeth on white apple flesh. Lapis lazuli eyes sparked luminous, and the angel took a second, bolder bite, a faint flush creeping into his face.  
Juice ran down his neat fingers and fine chin, and as he licked the juice away, carefully, thoughtfully, a finger at a time, he smiled languidly at the demon beside him.  
"Thank you for sharing something so precious with me," he beamed, returning the thrice-bitten fruit back to his vaguely serpentine companion.  
"Happy to, angel." the demon replied, tasting the bite marks the angel had left before passing it back again.  
"Today I sow no discord, but the apple is always for the fairest."


End file.
